


Dépendence

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek était sa drogue, sa dépendance.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 4





	Dépendence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698596) by LeahBunny. 



Casey ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait à se faire ça.

Elle savait que c’était mauvais pour elle, elle savait certainement, mais ce n’était pas un point à considérer quand elle décide de son plan d’action. C’était l’étrange attraction qu’elle ressentait envers lui, la façon dont son corps et son esprit lui faisaient mal après ne pas l’avoir vu.

Elle passait par tellement juste pour avoir cinq minutes de lui, de le sentir poussée à l’intérieur d’elle, de sentir ses cordes du cœur être arraché purement juste en étant près de lui.

La jeune fille gisait dans son lit et se sentait comme elle était tirée à part, membre par membre. Il y avait très peu d’aspects positifs à sa situation, et ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait le dire à personne. Même Emily, car Casey serait sûrement traité d’hypocrite, comme elle a donné des conférences à son ami sur cette même question.

Cependant, Casey savait que le cas d’Emily était bien différent du sien. Emily n'aimait pas Derek comme Casey l’aimait. Pour Emily, Derek était juste un coup de coeur douloureux pour obtenir plus, un tremplin dans sa voie de relations.

Casey a dû enrouler ses bras autour de sa poitrine juste pour éviter de se séparer. Car Derek était sa drogue, sa dépendance. Elle avait besoin de lui, comme un alcoolique a besoin d’alcool ou un junkie a besoin d’héroïne. Chaque fois qu’elle essayait de s’éloigner, elle échouait. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de lui sourire dans le couloir de sa maison, ou de paître sa main comme elle marchait par, et elle était accrochée.

Et Derek ne se souciait pas du tout.

Casey savait qui il était vraiment, connaissait ses intentions. Toutes les filles qu’il a poursuivies, il l’a regretté. Pas le sexe, oh non, mais la façon dont il les a fait se sentir, comme s’ils signifiaient vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Ils se sont tous attachés, l’appelant et essayant de former une sorte de relation. Tôt ou tard, ils ont réalisé qu’il n’était pas intéressé, et ils se sont remis.

Casey n’a pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Elle n’oserait pas s’arrêter. Parce que rester loin de lui signifiait une chose: la douleur. C’était déjà assez douloureux, mais elle savait ce qui se passerait si Derek devait partir. Ça fait mal d’y réfléchir.

Elle regarda les chiffres sur son horloge numérique, renforcée par le vert vif couleur ils brillaient po le vert, la couleur de la jalousie. Casey était jaloux de tout ou n’importe qui qui a attrapé l’attention de Derek pour plus que la relation physique, plus que juste être un appel de butin.

Les chiffres brillaient. 12h59. Encore une minute angoissante, et il serait à la porte de sa chambre, demandant l’entrée. Il n’a jamais été en retard, mais pas pour les raisons que Casey voulait. Derek n’a jamais été du groupe pour laisser passer une fille quand il en voulait. Et Casey le laisserait entrer, bien sûr qu’elle le ferait.

Les chiffres clignotaient en avant, et Casey entendit les pas familiers tranquilles dans le couloir, afin de ne pas réveiller sa mère et George. Les trois enfants dormaient sans bruit tous les soirs, surtout Lizzie et Edwin. Elle ne s’est jamais inquiétée qu’ils se réveillent.

Sa porte grinçait en avant, et la voix la plus soyeuse et la plus sexy que Casey ait jamais entendue, appela, « Casey ? T'es éveillé encore ?

Et il n’a pas fallu de temps pour répondre : « Oui, je suis. »


End file.
